


These Boots Are Gonna Walk All Over You

by bitchinsinclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boot Riding, Boot Worship, Condescension, Degradation, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Filthy, Hopper Has A Dirty Mouth, Light Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Title Kink, Unsanitary, be a bootlicker in fiction not real life, but that's fantasy bayBEE, dirty - Freeform, eh, i cant tell ya what to do :P, im only ten percent sorry, implied - Freeform, nothing too heavy tho, or do, sorta - Freeform, take the tags seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchinsinclair/pseuds/bitchinsinclair
Summary: i think the tags cover what this is about...this was supposed to be a BLURB
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	These Boots Are Gonna Walk All Over You

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see? 
> 
> **PLEASE** read the notes at the end <3  
> enjoy
> 
>   
> use of the word 'slut'

“Such a desperate little thing.”

Jim watches as you shift on your knees, hands folded behind your back as you look up at him with pleading eyes and your mouth stuffed full with his cock. He doesn’t need you to say what you want, because he already knows.

“You want to get off so fucking bad, don’t you?”

You whine and nod, nearly drooling around his cock as he thrusts deeper in your mouth, moaning at the feel of it. 

“I’ll tell you what, you keep sucking my cock like a good little slut and after I’ve come _then,_ and only then, you can come.” His hand pats your cheek condescendingly when you try to speak and your words come off mumbled around his cock. 

You'd glare at him if you could get away with it, but when Jim Hopper was in the mood to be mean, he played mean. 

Your cunt was throbbing with the need to come, so you'd be damned if you let your brattiness get in the way. It already got you where you are right now, choking and drooling around his cock on knees that are steadily growing sore. 

“Hm? You want that? Yes or no?”

He grabs you by your hair to pull you off of him, and is pleased when he sees saliva shining on his shaft and your lips, cock twitching at the sight of you blinking up at him-forever loving how submissive you look on your knees with your hands behind your back, restrained by handcuffs while you’re choking beautifully on his cock.

You let out a short cough, taking the opportunity to inhale a deep breath before answering, “ _Yes_.”

His grip on your hair tightens, “Yes, _what_?”

“Yes, Chief.”

“Good slut.” And he pulls you back onto his cock, hips thrusting once and then twice as he wills himself to still them, determined to make you work for it on your own. 

The size of his girth alone fills up your mouth before his entire length is down your throat, and it makes your job a little more difficult. You’d never admit it out loud-you’re positive that he already knows how incredibly endowed he is-but Jim Hopper’s cock was unlike any other cock you’ve ever sucked.

So much so that you can imagine a young and cocky Hopper, knowing he has a big dick and letting it shine through his personality. But over the years the cockiness died down-a little-and instead he showed it in the way of quiet dominance and with the kind of confidence where he doesn’t have to say it and you don’t have to ask, because you already _know_. 

You wiggle your tongue on the underside of his shaft, nostrils flaring as you take a deep breath and relax and unhinge your jaw as you take more of his cock in your mouth. 

His abdomen twitches at feeling the air from your nose forcefully blow on his skin, more drool pooling in your mouth as you stretch your tongue as much as physically possible to tease the sensitive spot where his cock meets his balls. 

Hearing him grunt and curse makes you work harder, wanting him to come in your mouth, wanting him to let _you_ come.

Your cheeks hollow, spit-slick lips not allowing any cracks as you wrap them around him, tongue curling on the underside as you start bobbing on his cock. 

Your jaw aches but it’s a welcomed pain, your eyes pricking with tears as you watch Hopper, making sure he can see you looking straight at him while you suck his cock desperately. 

In desperate need for him to come, almost as much as you are desperate to come yourself. 

Feeling his dick throb and pulse on your tongue has you pulling off, a string of spit connecting your lips to him and you’re sucking on his balls, tongue curling over them lovingly before you return back to his dick, leaking precum that you happily lick up. 

“Oh fuck, that’s it.” _That’s a good little slut_.

Your knees are growing numb to the hard floor, head bobbing fervently as you feel Jim’s cock swell in your mouth, his hips twitching and you give one more sharp suck and he’s coming down your throat. 

Having his cock down your throat forces his cum to slide down and into your belly, without even really getting to taste it, but pulling back until his tip rests on your tongue allows a few generous spurts and globs of cum to land on it.

“ _Jeeesus_ , that's so fucking good.” _Good girl_. 

Somewhere in between his foot lands in the middle of your knees as you rest on the backs of your legs, whimpering softly at Jim. “Da- _Chief_ , please.”

“What d’you want? Ask and you'll receive.”

You nuzzle his thigh, your cheek leaning against it as you look up at him. “I want to come, please can I come?”

“Go ahead princess, come.”

Confused, you blink, squirming down below him and feeling ridiculously small with him towered over you and staring you down. 

“B-But-” You swallow harshly, pouting and all but whining as you ask, “Please make me come, _please_ , I- the handcuffs...”

He leans down suddenly, causing you to back away until he grabs your chin to keep you where you are. “Just because I said ‘ _you can come_ ’, doesn’t mean I'm gonna help you, brat. You can either figure out how to make yourself come or be denied until tomorrow.”

You whine softly, pout deepening as your brows furrow. 

You scooch up closer again to soften him up, the toe of his boot resting teasingly near your heat as you rest your head back on his thigh. You’d wrap yourself around his leg if you could, but settle for squirming closer, trying to cute your way into getting what you want. 

But you get too close, and when the arch of Jim’s boot makes contact with your puffy folds, your breath stutters, vision dotting as you try to keep yourself from falling over. 

You look up to see his eyes darkened but he didn’t say a word, arms crossed with his cock hanging out-and hardening again-as you lower yourself further and experimentally roll your hips and are rewarded with a delicious stimulation on your clit that has you whimpering loudly. 

“Such a desperate baby.” Hopper chuckles while watching you hump his boot, his cock throbbing and pulsing at the sheer anguish on your face-he’d imagine this scenario sometimes, playing at the edges of his mind, the edges where every _filthy_ thought resides.

“Need to come so much that you’d just grind that little pussy on anything, wouldn’t you?”

“Look at me, brat.”

Your eyes blink open, and they’re on his as you bite down on your lip, tugging the skin through your teeth until it hurts. 

“Come on, little slut, let me hear you. Let me hear how much you like grinding down on my boot. Filthy little thing.”

You let out a whimper, cheeks heating up when you hear how pathetic it sounded and your pussy sopping at the look on Hopper’s face because of it. 

“You and I both know you can do better than that.”

The material of his boot is rough against the lips of your pussy, and the pain against your clit is so good as you grind down on it, groaning. 

Your limbs fall weak as you grow close, pain and pleasure mixing together in a way that’s making you lose control, luckily Jim catches you before your jelly-like body could fall back. 

His hand is on the back of your neck and he’s leaning down closer to you, blue eyes flickering back and forth between yours, searching for any sign of discomfort or hesitation, when he finds none, his eyes darken, fingers gripping the sides of your neck. 

His voice is a low drawl, nearly a growl as he says, “You gonna come for me? Hm? You gonna come on my fucking _boot_ like the needy naughty little slut you are?”

You nod jerkily, tears reaching your eyes as your body trembles, being held up with Jim’s hand on the back of your neck-with your hips still rolling and bucking.

“P-Please,” your voice shakes as your breathing escalates, too far gone and too deep in your head in this scene to think beyond anything besides your need to come.

His thumb finds your jaw and rubs it a little, voice syrupy sweet when he says, “It’s okay baby, come for me.”

The toe of his boot purposely tilts up as you grind down and it pushes you over the edge, sobbing with pleasure as white flashes in your vision, every inch of you shaking in ecstasy as you come. 

“ _T_ _here_ you go, good girl.”

The tenderness in his voice makes you whimper, pussy throbbing and clenching around nothing as you melt in the pleasure. 

And then there’s mirth in his voice when he speaks again-with not a trace of anger or grief-, “Dirty girl. Squirted all over my boot.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, listen, if you follow me on tumblr, you already know what i’m about. but for those of you that either don’t follow me or don’t have a tumblr, i’m putting it on here for you. 
> 
> i struggled with writing for hopper for a while, starting at the end of may, and even so on, bc cops, EVEN fictional ones, were and still ARE a very sensitive thing/subject for me. as long as my people keep getting killed wrongfully, & NOT receiving any justice, i will continue to struggle with writing for hopper. 
> 
> i am not interested in arguing with any of you. you’re either for the people or not.  
> but if you “back the blue”, say “all lives” when we _cry & scream_ “black lives matter” or choose to say “blue lives matter”, unfollow me and unsubscribe, i don’t want you here. you’re not wanted here. at all. idc idc idc
> 
> i’m too fucking tired and heartbroken and fucking numb with all the deaths of my people weighing on me & my heart to explain and help understand even if you genuinely want to know. please look for yourself. there are many credible BLACK sources that break it down why we say black lives matter and why we say all cops are bastards and why white privilege is real. 
> 
> if you voted for trump to have a second term, LEAVE. i don’t fucking want you here. i am a bisexual black woman that suffers from the actions and effects of that man's leadership as a black person and as a bisexual woman. 
> 
> i. dont. want. you. here. 
> 
> for those of you that care, and are for the people, here are some links that will lead you to petitions you can sign and spread notice of... they do more than you think. <3
> 
> [carrd](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co)  
> [linktree](https://linktr.ee/thedemhypehouse)


End file.
